narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kage Uchiha
, , , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=Unknown |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=21 |height-part1=6ft |weight-part1=160lb |rank-part1=Kage |classification=S-rank, Sage |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Blaze Release, Wood Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Blaze Release, Wood Release |ninja registration=008324 |academy age=10 |chunin age=14 |shippuden=No|top = |clan = Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan|occupations = Amekage |affiliations = Amegakure, Akatsuki|jutsu = Body Flame Technique,Body Flicker Technique,Chakra Emission Technique,Clone Great Explosion,Explosive Seal,Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment,Haze Clone Technique,Paper Shuriken,Shadow Clone Technique,Summoning Technique (Mitama/Four Symbols),Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation,Summoning: Rashōmon,Summoning: Triple Rashōmon, Uchiha Techniques, Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment,Uchiha Style Counter,Gunbai Barrier Technique, Fire Release Techniques,Fire Release Armour,Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique,Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique,Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique,Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson,Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet,Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique,Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation, Wind Release Techniques,Wind Release: Great Breakthrough,Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon,Wind Release: Pressure Damage,Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball,Wind Release: Twister Shot,Wind Release: Vacuum Wave,Wind Release: Verdant Mountain's Violent Wind,Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Wind Cutter,Blade of Wind, Lightning Release Techniques, Chidori,Chidori Senbon,Lightning Cutter,Lightning Release Armour,Lightning Release: False Darkness,Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind,Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire, Earth Release Techniques, Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Water Release Techniques, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Blaze Release Techniques, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi,Blaze Release Magatama,Blaze Release Shadow Clone,Blaze Release: Yatagarasu,Shield of Black Flames, Wood Release Techniques, Wood Clone Technique,Wood Release: Cutting Technique,Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique,Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique,Wood Release: Great Forest Technique,Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees,Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees,Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique,Wood Release: Threefolded Wood Shield,Wood Release: Transformation,Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial,Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall,Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring, Sharingan Techniques, Genjutsu: Sharingan,Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body,Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change,Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Mangekyō Techniques, Amaterasu,Tsukuyomi,Susanoo,Yasaka Magatama, Senjutsu,Sage Mode (Susanoo Sage Mode),Sage Art: Eruption of Yomi,Sage Art: God Hand,Sage Art: Infinite Tsukuyomi,Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation,Sage Art: Mitsudomoe,Sage Art: Shinsō,Sage Art: Susanoo Clone,Takehaya Susanoo |tools=Shuriken,Kunai,Gunbai,Ame no Nuboko,Takama no Hara }} is the acting and current Yondaime Amekage. His origins being a former Konohagakure nin, former Akatsuki Second-in-Command. As well as being a blood-member of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan and Senju Clan. History Kage was born into the Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure, with his father being a Uchiha and his mother being a Senju. He was considered an odd ball within the Uchiha because of his abnormally colored hair and eyes, which were respectively white and red. This was a physical trait inherited from his mother. While growing up, he was teased and picked-on because of these features, which didn't match the usual darker hair-tone and black eyes of the usual Uchiha. As an academy student, Kage had excelled in chakra control, as well as having a rather larger than normal capacity of chakra when compared to the average academy student. His Sharingan had awoken after several training sessions, starting with one tomoe in each eye of course. It was not long until he passed the academy graduation exam and became a genin. Those of the Uchiha clan had a natural trump over most when it came to graduating. During his time as a genin, Kage would go along on various missions with his three-genin and one jounin team. These missions would help him develop his Sharingan to the point of becoming a full three-tomoe in both eyes. With his doujutsu, his time as a genin would be shorter than most. With it, he had been able to pass through the chuunin exams easily. It would be a few short years later when he would become a jounin as well. Though, tragedy struck during his early jounin years. His father had been killed while on a mission, in a skirmish between a team of leaf-nin and sound-nin. This had been devastating to Kage and his mother. But through experiencing this pain, he had awoken his Mangekyou Sharingan. Shortly after the death of his father, Kage's mother would explain to him his ancestry as not only a Uchiha, but also as a Senju. Possessing the powerful eyes of one clan, and the strong body of another, would explain his excelling curve.But of course, this would be kept a secret between himself and his mother. Eventually, this secret was kept to only himself, as his mother came down with a fatal illness and died shortly. Months later, Kage was approached by a wanderer from Amegakure who had sneaked his way into Konohagakure. Apparently, the Ame-nin had been searching for individuals to help in their cause in the civil war that had been occuring. After much conversation and bribery, Kage accepted the offers which were made to him and travelled to Amegakure, which had been war-torn and degraded into a city of slums. The faction which the wanderer had recruited Kage into, was Akatsuki. A year had passed, and the faction which he had supported finally won-over Amegakure, and fell into it's control. Shortly after, the Nidaime Amekage had passed, and a new Amekage had been elected from the remaining original Amegakure. This new Amekage made a treaty and alliance, thus bringing internal peace. Akatsuki's headquarters melded into the basement floors of the Amekage's residence, and now act as the elite guard. Since Amegakure had found peace, Kage had began to travel from village to village, seeking good relations to make between them and Amegakure. To increase his stength, Kage had trained to enhance his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan techniques, in order to be able to defend the village from foreign strikes. He has mastered the Blaze Release after much training, and had concocted a few personal jutsu of his own. But most notably, his Susano'o had grown to it's full potential. Though, in recent events, he has observed his own Susano'o take independent action, and began to grow into a sentient being, at first speaking small commentary lines of verbal communication. In time, he had come to discover from various conversations with his Susano'o that he was the mortal reincarnation of Izanagi-no-Okami. Susano'o, being a jutsu which spawns an ethereal guardian, is the media through which Izanagi is able to spawn forth into the world and take action. This also explains the relevance and effects of his two ethereal weapons, the Ame no Nuboko and Takama no Hara. It would be some time until Kage would have to stop travelling and begin to watch over Amegakure, as it's Yondaime Amekage. During this time he would help reshape and rebuild the village with a stronger defense, organization and military force. It was also during this when he would begin to spend long periods of time in his office, meditating and communicating with Izanagi. Through this, and with consultation with the Mitama, he would come to develop the Susano'o Sage Mode. With this, Kage is able to become one with Izanagi for a time and have the combined strength of Susano'o and Sage Mode. After a time, the Sage Mode would become mastered, perfected and stabilized. With this, Kage is able to truly become one divine being. He has requested his Amegakure shinobi to refer to him as Lord Izanagi when in this state, over their normal use of Lord Amekage or any other honorable title or prefix. His next current objective, is to gather disciples. Personality Kage can be quite friendly with most people, depending on what they want. Though most of the time, he will laze around doing nothing. Abilities Ninjutsu Kage is a strong practitioner with ninjutsu in general. His highest strengths are in his own original jutsu, and the use of nature manipulation. Most notably in his use of Blaze Release and Susanoo-related techniques. Most normal jutsu would require a single handsign, while more complex jutsu would require more handsigns, if not more, depending on their level of difficulty and chakra usage. Taijutsu Taijutsu is not so much one of Kage's strong points. His strength is on an average level, when compared to other shinobi. Where he lacks in his normal strength, he greatly makes up for it with his Sage Mode. Genjutsu As a holder of the Sharingan, almost all uses of genjutsu would be utilized by his Sharingan. His most commonly-used genjutsu would likely have to be Tsukuyomi, which can make the target experience a mental-length of seven days. Kekkai Ninjutsu Being a master in the use of barrier-related jutsu, Kage is able to easily erect and manipulate barriers. He is also able to observe and exploit the weak points of other barriers when making use of his Sharingan. His level of mastery is to the point where he is able to spawn and erect barriers using one-handed kata. Sharingan Being a Uchiha, he relies on his doujutsu very much. The abilities of his Sharingan are of the same as those who also possess it. But due to his bloodline being that of a Senju as well, Kage is able to use his Sharingan for extremely long periods of time. Sometimes, he even forgets if he has his Sharingan active or not due to this. And due to the bloodline he possess, Sharingan techniques are very much less strenuous to himself. This also includes the use of Susanoo, which would not give him any feeling of pain, as opposed to Susanoo normally giving the feeling of burning through-out the bodies of normal Uchiha. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan With the Mangekyō, Kage is able to make usage of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, from his right and left eye respectively. His Susanoo was awakened soon after awakening both eye techniques, and evolved into it's final form as well. After obtaining the eyes of Shinji, Kage had implanted them into his own and came to emerge with the eternal form, after having to rest for a week after implantation. The Eternal Mangekyō strengthens his Mangekyō techniques, and exceptionally reduces the amount of chakra needed to perform them as well. Wood Release After further constant exposure to the powers and abilities of the Ame no Nuboko, it's powers have caused Kage to awaken the basic chakra natures of Water Release and Earth Release. Due to this circumstance, the full powers of his Senju bloodline have awakened and granted him the use of Wood Release. The enablement of learning the wood release techniques of his Senju bloodline has spurred Kage in delving and developing his Senju bloodline's Kekkei Genkai. Sage Mode Summonings